


storms, they may come (but i'm here to stay)

by fuckedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Dominant Harry, Grinding, High School, Jealous!Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Prom, Smut, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckedlarry/pseuds/fuckedlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry breaking up with him a week before senior prom was not exactly on Louis’ agenda. Neither was agreeing to go to the dance with Nick instead in a desperate attempt to not be dateless on what’s supposed to be the best night of his life. It’s a good thing that Harry is the jealous type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	storms, they may come (but i'm here to stay)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not even going to pretend this isn't inspired from my late-night viewing of family channel, aka watching that episode of jessie that adam sandler makes an appearance in. yes, i wrote gay smut based on a disney show...and not even a particularly good one. i'm as embarrassed for myself as you are.
> 
> hopefully you can still enjoy this despite it's shameful back-story! x

If he's being honest with himself, this isn't exactly how Louis envisioned his senior prom night playing out.   
  
A month ago, when he thought about the upcoming prom, he pictured himself dressed to the nines in a suit matching that of his boyfriend, Harry's. He imagined dancing with him and having a great time and maybe even getting laid in a rented hotel room at the end of the night. (Most definitely getting laid, actually.)  
  
What he did not imagine, though, was arriving to the prom with a last-ditch date picked hastily when Harry broke up with him only a week prior to the event and his plans were pretty much cancelled. He did not imagine having to walk into that prom, arm looped around none other than Nick Grimshaw, to see his now ex-boyfriend Harry dancing with his hands on some bottle-blonde bitches' hips.  
  
It isn't that Louis doesn't like Nick. No, Nick is perfectly sweet to him, and despite his occasional snarky sarcasm, it's clear he likes Louis back. Really, if Louis could choose any boy at school he'd want to be asked to the dance by only to be rejected in favour of Louis going to prom with his actual boyfriend who would then dump him anyways and leave him to go crawling back to, it would be Nick.  
  
The thing is, standing here at prom having to watch his ex-boyfriend (who he's still very much in love with, mind you) living out what's supposed to be the best night of their lives with someone other than him is not exactly pleasant, and is definitely not his ideal prom night.  
  
However, Louis knows he has to make the best out of what he has, so he looks away from Harry and at Nick who does look very handsome with his styles quiff and his tailored suit, plastering on a big smile. Nick meets his gaze, an equally big smile on his face, before stretching one of his hands out towards Louis.  
  
"Shall we?" Nick asks, tilting his head towards the dance floor.  
  
Louis giggles, charmed, and nods, taking Nick's hand with his own.  
  
Nick leads them into the crowd of dancing bodies, and squeezes them into an open space where they can dance without being too pressed against each other. (They're still pretty close together.)  
  
They dance for a while and Louis' pretty taken aback by Nick's dance skills - he didn't expect much from him being so tall and lanky, but Nick's pretty good.  
  
Later, a song comes on that Louis thinks sounds more like something that belongs in a club rather than in a high-school gym hosting a senior prom, and he can't resist turning around so that he's no longer facing Nick and pressing back against the taller boy.  
  
As Louis grinds his arse back against Nick's crotch to the beat of the music, earning himself groans of approval from the other boy, he looks up to see Harry looking at the pair of them from across the room.  
  
Louis feels a sick twist of satisfaction in his stomach when he sees the jealous glint in Harry's eyes.   
  
 _Good. Let the son of a bitch see what he could've had,_ he thinks, sending a wink towards Harry before turning around in the circle of Nick's arms as the song comes to an end.  
  
A slow song comes on then, a sharp contrast to the previous and probably the school's desperate attempt to knock the students' growing raunchiness down some, and Louis inclines his head a bit to look up at Nick with a soft smile.  
  
He brings his hands up to rest them on Nick's shoulders, but Nick steps backwards, away from him, and Louis shoots him a confused glance.  
  
Nick just sticks out one of his hands as way of explanation though, just like he did at the beginning of the night.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Nick requests, bowing his head politely, and Louis snorts at the cheesiness of it all, but he can't say he doesn't appreciate the gesture.  
  
"Of course, you dolt," He replies, shaking his head fondly.  
  
Louis places his hands on Nick's shoulder while Nick's hands go on his hips and they sway to the slow music playing. The whole atmosphere has quieted down and all the couples have found each other and with Nick's warm arms holding onto him, Louis can almost forget about Harry.  
  
They're too far apart from each other though, and Louis hums contentedly as Nick draws him in so they're chest to chest. Nick's head falls to hook over Louis' shoulder and with Nick as tall as he is, Louis presses his face into the crook of Nick's collarbone.  
  
Another slow song comes on and Louis sighs, feeling genuinely happy with Nick. Louis draws his face back from its place on Nick's chest and Nick does the same so they're both looking at each other.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight, Lou." Nick murmurs, and Louis blushes.   
  
He can't help but think the same about Nick - his quiff may have wilted, but the twinkling lights cast shadows on his face and accentuate his features and Louis feels a tug of fondness for the smattering of freckles on Nick's cheeks and across his nose.  
  
Louis doesn't think as he gets up on his tip-toes so that his face is level with Nick's. As soon as Nick's eyes fall closed and he starts to lean in, though, Louis suddenly feels horrible because all of the sudden all he can think about is Harry.  
  
Nick's quiff has pretty much fallen apart and is creating a curly fringe that falls over his forehead, and with those warm brown eyes closed, all Louis sees is flashes of that green emerald he saw earlier that night across the gym, flecked with spots of gold and the telltale signs of jealousy.  
  
Before their lips touch and Louis can feel even worse though, something is violently ripping Nick away from him.  
  
Nick whips around to see who or what grabbed him, and turns to face a furious-looking Harry.  
  
"Hey, what the fuck man?" Nick protests, trying to shove Harry off him who's got one of his wrists in his hand.  
  
Harry grinds his teeth together, nostrils flared and the veins on his neck looking about ready to pop with how angry he is.  
  
"I could ask the same about you, mate," Harry growls, taking his hand off Nick's wrist and grabbing the collar of his shirt instead, tugging at it and nearly choking him. "What the hell do you think you're doing here with Louis?"  
  
Nick looks confused for a minute as he looks back and forth between Harry and Louis, who's cowering at the sight of his angry ex-boyfriend, before smirking knowingly.  
  
"Oh, I see what's going on here, _mate_ ," Nick says mockingly.  
  
Louis steps in then.  
  
"Nick, don't." He hisses, knowing what happens to the people who challenge Harry.  
  
"No, it's okay," Nick continues, waving Louis off. "You see, Harry, you had your chance with our boy Louis here and you _blew it_. Now back off, because it's my turn."  
  
Louis wants to interject there and protest to being spoken of like some sort of toy, but before he knows what's happening, the arm Harry has that isn't gripping onto the collar of Nick's shirt is drawing back and is coming back down, powerfully punching Nick square in the face.  
  
" _Harry!_ "Louis squeaks, small hands tugging at his ferocious ex-boyfriend in an attempt to separate him from his date.  
  
Harry ignores his attempts though, shaking out the hand he punched Nick with, before grabbing onto Louis' forearm and pulling him away from the small crowd that is rapidly forming around the injured boy.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Harry orders.  
  
"No - what? Why did you do that?!" Louis says, voice panicky. "We can't - I have to check on Nick!"   
  
"No, he'll be fine, it was just one hit. We're leaving," Harry tells him as he drags him through the crowd of dancing students, leaving no room for Louis to protest.  
  
Harry doesn't speak or stop moving until they're out of the school. Harry takes them out the back door to a secluded area behind the school where no one goes and no one can see them.  
  
Harry finally lets him go when they get there, releasing his arm with a grunt as he falls back against the brick wall, head hung, chest still heaving with anger. Louis can't walk away from this, though - he has to confront Harry first.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Louis yells.  
  
Harry lifts his head to glare at Louis.  
  
"What?" He says, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "I couldn't have that _thing_ touching you."  
  
Louis gapes at him, feeling anger bubble in the pit of his stomach and his confidence grow.  
  
"Excuse me?" Louis practically screeches. "I'm not your damn property! Remember that _you_ broke up with _me_! And Nick's a great guy, okay? Way better than you, who dumped me why?" Louis advances towards Harry with each word until he's pressed against him, pinning him against the wall. "Oh yeah, because you didn't want to be ‘tied down’ at such a young age. You didn't want to be with the same guy for so long. I wasn't _enough_ for you. So cut this jealous bullshit, you have no right!"  
  
Harry looks taken aback by Louis' outburst for moment, before he narrows his eyes and flips their positions so that Louis is pressed against the brick wall instead.  
  
"I’m not – I wasn't jealous," Harry spits out through bared teeth.  
  
Louis rolls his eyes. "Sure you weren't."  
  
"No, you listen to me," Harry insists. "I. Was. Not. Jealous."  
  
"Then why'd you punch Nick?" Louis asks, a smug smile on his face.  
  
Harry scowls, and it's clear he doesn't have a valid answer.  
  
"God, you were always such an annoying little twink, weren't you?" Harry says instead of giving Louis a reason for punching Nick. "I'm gonna put you in your fucking place for this."  
  
Harry starts to grind his hips against Louis' then, pressing the smaller boy against the wall, and Louis groans in pleasure as their groins rub against each other and sparks of arousal flicker at the base of his spine.   
  
"Yeah?" Louis asks, already breathless, and it’s incredible how fast the atmosphere switches from angry to sexy. "You gonna punish me?"  
  
"Fuck yes, I will. You deserve it for being such a little slut." Harry growls lowly into his ear, fingers toying with the hem of Louis' shirt. "Now take this off."  
  
Sex with Harry was always like this - Harry would take complete control. And Louis loves it. As much as he liked how sweet and caring and polite Nick was, Louis loves the feeling of being used, controlled, dominated. He lives for it.  
  
So Louis doesn't protest, just obeys Harry and slips his shirt off clumsily with the amount of space he has with Harry crowded up against him.  
  
"God, I missed this," Harry breathes out, trailing a finger across Louis' chest.  
  
Louis shudders when Harry's finger ghosts over his nipples, and then moans when he takes one of the nubs between his thumb and forefinger, tweaking it a bit.  
  
"Harry, please," Louis whines, bucking his hips up.  
  
"Shut up," Harry orders, but his voice is quiet rather than forceful.   
  
"Now take the rest off," Harry demands as he pulls off his own clothes, and soon enough, they're both stark naked, hidden away behind the building of their high-school.  
  
"Lube?" Harry asks, without much more preamble.  
  
"Y-yeah," Louis answers, voice shaky because Harry's hard cock is pressed up against his own, the head leaking precome and smearing it against his thigh, and it feels really, really good. "In my wallet - in my trousers' p-pocket. I don't have a condom, though."  
  
"We don't need one."  
  
Harry quickly retrieves it from the pants laid strewn out on the grass, and when he returns, his eyes are dark, but it looks more angry than lustful.  
  
"You were gonna let Nick fuck you, then?" Harry asks, suddenly grabbing onto Louis' hard prick.  
  
"N-no," Louis gasps, trying to form words through the foggy cloud in his mind. "W-was there from... from before."  
  
"See, knowing how much of a fucking whore you are, I just can't believe you," Harry hisses into his ear, letting go of Louis' cock and passing the packet of lube over to him. "And just for lying, you're going to prep yourself without my help."  
  
Louis wants to argue because he knows just how good Harry's long fingers feel inside him, but Harry is definitely not in the debating mood, so he takes the packet without speaking.  
  
Quickly, with shaky hands, he squeezes some of the liquid off onto his fingers, getting them nice and slippery, leaving some for later when he'll have to do Harry's dick. With Harry's nod of affirmation, Louis brings his fingers down to the entrance of his puckered hole.  
  
He circles it for a few moments as he collects himself, and then when he's ready, pushes one inside of himself, inhaling sharply at the feeling.   
  
He wriggles the finger around inside, stretching himself out as best as he can. After moving the finger around for a while, he adds another, squeezing it in along the first.  
  
He breathes deeply as he scissors the fingers, using the look of pure arousal on Harry's face as motivation. It's still uncomfortable, until he tilts his wrist so that he can plunge his fingers in deeper and he presses up against that spot inside of him that shoots electrifying bursts of pleasure through his nerves.  
  
Louis gets lost in the pleasure for a minute, but is brought back when Harry barks out another command.  
  
"Another."   
  
Louis' breath hitches, but he nods, adding another finger alongside the first two. His head falls back against the brick wall behind me as he works the fingers inside himself, fucking himself with his own fingers. He brings a hand to grab onto his hard, angry red length, flush against his stomach, but Harry bats his hand away.  
  
"Enough." Harry says, voice gruff. "I don't want you too stretched. Remember, this is punishment."  
  
Louis stills the movement of his hand, waiting for further direction from Harry.  
  
"Take them out." Harry says, so he does, wiping them on the wall behind him.   
  
"Now lube me up. And don't skimp out - use it all, you know how rough I get," Harry warns, and he almost sounds genuinely concerned.  
  
Louis bites his lip in concentration, trying to will his hands to stop shaking, as he squeezes the last of the lube out onto the palm of his hand, bringing his hand down to spread it down Harry's hard length.  
  
Harry's dick twitches as he slicks it up, pulsating with all the blood rushing towards it.  
  
"That's good," Harry's voice croaks, and he coughs to clear his throat. "I said _that's good_ , now stop."  
  
Louis takes his hand off, and Harry replaces it with his own, using his hand to guide himself to Louis' entrance. Carefully, Harry pushes himself in. As soon as the head of his cock is past the first ring of muscle of Louis' hole, Harry slaps two of his hands onto the brick wall in front of him, using them to brace himself as he thrusts his hips forward, driving his cock all the way into Louis until he bottoms out.  
  
Louis whimpers, biting hard onto his tongue to keep from being too loud. Harry refrains from moving for a few moments, compassionate enough to let Louis adjust to his size before he starts fucking him.   
  
When he does start moving, it's with quick, powerful thrusts that push Louis up the wall each time, surely scratching his back on the bricks.  
  
"Bet Nick couldn't fuck you like this," Harry utters through gritted teeth, continuing to push in and out of Louis.  
  
Each drag of Harry's cock on his tight, velvety walls send waves of pleasure through Louis' body and he can barely feel his back being torn up from the rough wall behind him.  
  
"You love this don't you, you little slut? Love being fucked like the dirty fucking whore you are," Harry growls as he pivots his hips, his cock brushing against Louis' prostate and drawing loud, high-pitched moans out of the smaller boy. "Answer me, you fucking cockslut! Tell me how much you love being manhandled like this! Tell me how much you love being a slut!"  
  
"I l-love it," Louis stutters out, heart racing and that familiar feeling that he knows means he's approaching his climax coiling in his lower abdomen. "I love being fucked by your big cock, Harry, I love being your little slut!"

“Don’t know how tight you are when you must be getting fucked so often,” Harry remarks, placing his hands on Louis’ hips as leverage as he thrusts in and out of the smaller boy’s abused hole.

“N-not true,” Louis gasps. “Only a slut f-for you.”  
  
"Scream my name," Harry commands him, feeling pretty close to orgasm as well.  
  
"I n-need to come," Louis whimpers.  
  
"Scream my name!" Harry orders with a yell, bucking his hips and roughly driving his cock right into where he knows Louis' prostate is, as he takes Louis' cock into his hand and quickly pumps it a few times.  
  
"Harry!" Louis screams as he comes onto himself and Harry's hand, his cock trapped between their stomachs, some of it splattering onto Harry's chest as well.  
  
Harry comes soon after, filling Louis up with the hot, white liquid. He bites into Louis' neck as he does, marking him up by sucking a nice bruise into the skin there.  
  
Harry continues to fuck into Louis as he rides out his high, and Louis whimpers at how over-sensitive. Harry pulls out when he softens and leans into Louis, using him for support as he catches his breath.  
  
"Harry?" Louis whispers softly after a few minutes of silence besides their heavy breathing and the distant sounds of music from the prom.  
  
"Yeah, baby?" Harry says, voice equally quiet.  
  
"What does this make us?" Louis asks.  
  
Harry sighs and withdraws himself from his position pressed up against Louis so that he can look the smaller boy in the eyes.  
  
"I made a mistake, okay?" Harry says, eyes downcast. "And – and if you'll have me, I'd love to be with you again."  
  
"T-together?" Louis whimpers, nervously combing out his own damp fringe with one of his hands.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And how do I know you won't hurt me again?" Louis inquires, eyes shining with tears.  
  
"You won't," Harry says honestly. "But I know now that I can't live without you, so I hope you’ll believe me when I say that I’ll never leave you ever again."  
  
Louis smiles at that, opening his arms for a hug that Harry graciously accepts.  
  
"I'd love to get back together, Haz," Louis whispers, nuzzling his head into Harry's neck and humming happily when Harry presses an affectionate kiss to the top of his head.  
  
"Really?" Harry asks tentatively, sounding nervous.  
  
"Yeah, I still love you and always have, you twat," Louis says fondly.  
  
"Mm, I love you too," Harry murmurs, pulling back and out of Louis' hug, looking hesitant. "Now we should probably get dressed and cleaned up before somebody else comes out here."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. And then we can go back to the prom?" Louis asks, grabbing his pants from off the ground, shaking them out, and pulling them on, wincing at the stickiness.  
  
They can't exactly go to the bathroom to get washed up in their naked state, unfortunately.  
  
"Of course," Harry replies. "I still have to show Nick up with my wicked dance moves, you know."

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are much appreciated!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ～*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
